The present invention relates to criminal justice training and, more particularly, to a training kit for investigating police scenes.
Criminal Justice is the system of practices and institutions of governments directed at upholding social control, deterring and mitigating crime, or sanctioning those who violate laws with criminal penalties and rehabilitation efforts. Criminal justice degree programs at four-year institutions typically include coursework in statistics, methods of research, criminal justice, policing, U.S court systems, criminal courts, corrections, community corrections, criminal procedure, criminal law, victimology, juvenile justice, and a variety of special topics. A number of colleges and universities offer a Bachelor of Criminal Justice. Currently, colleges and universities are unable to properly teach criminal justice students how to investigate a police scene due to limited budgeting.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved training aid for investigating police scenes.